Don't Go Into The Murder House Tonight
by catieashes
Summary: Cade is misunderstood. She's been homeschooled all of her life until now. Her new friends are as strange as she is, some even weirder than herself, but what happens when she runs into someone who is the ultimate definition of strange? Will she run from it or will she embrace it like she has all her life and what's the secret behind her mother's PTSD?
1. One

**I don't own American Horror Story. I don't own Tate or any of the characters except the originals. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Cade!" My mother called out as I brushed through my hair. I scowled at my reflection. I was all bronze skin and red hair, dyed of course. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from my reflection. Even now, I was still so damned insecure. Everyone always said my skin was perfect because I was mixed. My mom is white and my dad is black, but I always hated my looks. I always hated myself.

"What?" I called back, letting the brush drop onto the sink with a clink. When I didn't get a response, I groaned and headed out of the bathroom. She always did this shit. She would call me and then I'd answer and she wouldn't respond back just so I would find her and then do whatever dumb ass task she had planned out for me, but how could I not love the woman? She was my real mom unlike the asshole who I ran into while walking out.

"Where's my mom?" I asked. My step-father looked at me with these eyes that just screamed that he was judging me. So what if my hair was bright red? So what if my pants had two different patterns on the sides? One a solid black and the other a checkerboard of red and black. Who was this dick to judge me?

"She's in the living room" he said before heading back into his room. I rolled my eyes and headed out to the living room. We weren't living so classy. It was hard to live classy in a place like California, but we managed to live in a half-decent neighborhood with little crime. There were a lot of roaches on the other hand which I found disturbing at best.

"Cade!" My mother called again. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the couch and looked at her. She was staring blankly at the tv that was not on. I supposed she wanted me to turn it on, but I wasn't sure. She had these moments where she acted so…strange. We'd seen a psychiatrist about it and he had said she had Post-Traumatic Disorder. He wouldn't tell me what exactly happened to get her like this, but I had mused up a few ideas. I was worried about her though. I just wanted to make it better.

"Ma?" I questioned, but she didn't look over at me. I sighed and brushed my hair back with my hand. The hair fell back in place, tickling my bottom lip as I inhaled, trying to stay calm. The silence was awkward and nerve wracking. I shook my head finally and stood up. She grabbed my hand as I did so. Her blue eyes locked to my brown ones. She had always been so nervous about letting me go to school. She'd even tried to convince me to become home schooled again, though I had been until now, my final year of high school and I didn't understand why. I liked my school. No. I loved my school. I had so many cool friends. They all were so nice and they actually made me feel okay. They made me feel not so alone.

"Stay" She begged and I shook my head, pushing her hand away. I knew she was seeing something that I couldn't see. I could tell from the way her eyes glazed over as if she were reminiscing over the past, but this was the now and now I was going to school. I went back into the bathroom, putting on some eyeliner and putting my hair up in a loose ponytail. I grabbed my bag from my room, kissed my mom on the cheek good bye and then headed for the bus stop.  
It was cold considering it was late October and the feel of Halloween was almost everywhere. I was the only kid in high school in this neighborhood so I sat alone on the pavement. I pulled out a cigarette, my guilty pleasure, and lit it. I took a drag and I felt myself calm down. I hadn't even realized I'd been freaking out until now.

When the bus finally came, I put out the cigarette and threw it down the drain. I looked up at the house in front of me. No one had lived there in a year or so. The last family had been some Hispanics, but they had ran out one night screaming bloody murder and they never came back. I had always wondered what was up with that house. The Murder House they called it. I caught sight of something in the window as the bus pulled up in front of me and I stood to my feet. I couldn't tell what it was, but I wanted to find out. I climbed onto the bus and sat down in the back. As we drove off, I looked back at the Murder House, seeing the shadow of a boy in the window.

* * *

"Cade!" Mel said in her death metal voice as I approached. I rolled my eyes. Holy shit I loved this girl, but sometimes she was a little weird. She was about 4 foot 11 inches at most and her hair was a long light brown. She reminded me of a little goblin. Ever since I'd given her a doughnut, she'd been calling herself my sex slave. Heh. That's Mel for ya.

"Hey" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She was so huggable. She buried her face in my tits like she always did and started making those weird screaming noises. I just went along with it. I was used to it by now. When I finally let go, I gave a weak smile to her boyfriend, Mikey. He was a lanky guy with glasses. He had these dazzling blue eyes though that kind of gave me the creeps. We were a very weird crowd. Nuff said about that one.

"Are you ready for the ass rapeage?" Jordan, another one of my friends, said as he attempted to bend me over. He was about a foot and a half taller than me which made this all the more uncomfortable. I just hit him in his arm and he let me go. I turned around and glared at him. He just shrugged and hugged me. He was a chubby guy with curly hair. He also wore glasses like Mikey and had the tendency to be very very touchy. Most people didn't mind it though, but that was one of the few things I was not used to yet. Physical contact made me extremely nervous.

I looked behind me to see this girl with a scar on the side of her face. I'd seen her before, but I hadn't given much thought to her. Suddenly I was curious. There were rumors of what happened. Some had said she had went into the murder house with one of the girls who used to live in the house as well as go to this school…well before she killed herself.

"What happened to her?" I asked Mel who was all hugged up on Mikey as usual. A hand came up behind me and wrapped around my waist. I let out a groan of frustration, knowing exactly who it was. It was this guy who thought he was in love with me. His name was Bobby. He was absolutely insane though. He was always talking about "father's" orders and darkness and shit like that. I could only handle so much weird.

"Didn't you hear? She went in the murder house with Violet" I turned to look at Bobby. He sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about, so I resisted the urge to push him away, in hopes of getting more information. I tilted my head, signaling for him to continue.

"Really?" He shook his head, letting me go on his own accord, "She bullied Violet, this weird chick, and so I guess she took her to the murder house and they were both attacked in the basement by some…some thing" He shrugged, "She's convinced it was the devil. Stupid bitch" I frowned and sat down at one of the tables outside, rubbing my arms. Bobby took a seat beside me and I looked up at him.

"You going to the Halloween dance next week?" He asked me. I hated dances and I most certainly did not want to go with him. I shrugged and looked down at my hands. I didn't want to look at him. He reminded me of a bear. He was a sweet guy when he wasn't being extremely creepy and telling me to embrace the darkness, but I just couldn't get into him. The only guy I had found interest in at this school was a total douche bag named Kyle. He was one of those guys who seemed so perfect at first, but then ended up acting like he was a spawn of Satan or some shit. He'd really broke my hear with his bull shit.

"Well I was wondering if-" Bobby started, but speaking of the Devil, Kyle made his way over and sat down right beside me. He was so beautiful with his shoulder length black hair and those deep brown eyes, but he was a player. He knew he looked good and he used it to his advantage. I hated how he somehow managed to hold control over me even now, when he had obviously thrown me away last month like yesterdays trash. I looked away as his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hey!" He smiled at us. He was wearing those stupid teal jeans that I loved so damned much and a grey jacket because it was so damned cold now. His teal converse didn't match his pants and random people had doodled on them, but he still managed to look good. Not to mention he smelt good.

"Hey" Bobby looked deflated. He knew how I felt about Kyle. Bobby said he couldn't be mad at me or Kyle for the way I felt, but I could tell he was seething in jealousy. The poor guy. I didn't say anything and I could feel Kyle staring at me. What the hell did he want? I was finding it hard to breathe as I felt his gaze on me. I ran my tongue over my lips because they suddenly felt dry. God. I hated him so much.

"Cade, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go to the Halloween dance with me?" Kyle asked and I heard Bobby gasp softly. Kyle had beaten him to the punch line and yet I still didn't want to go. I hated him with the fire red, but I loved him. I loved him so much and I had told him this. Fuck Kyle for using my feelings against me.

"Sure" I mumbled. Now I would have to worry about what the hell to wear. I hadn't bought a costume, which was obviously what you were supposed to wear to the Halloween dance otherwise it wouldn't be a Halloween dance. It'd just be a dance.

"Great" Kyle kissed my cheek and I shivered at the contact. Oh fuck me. He saluted at us before heading off to go hug his bitches and hoes. Bobby looked at me, banged his hands on the table and walked off. Talk about moody much? My eyes moved across the many faces and I caught sight of that girl again. I stood up and followed her as she walked through the crowd. She looked back at me, as if knowing I was following before walking into one of the buildings of the school and going into the bathroom.

"Do you believe in the devil?" Her voice rang through my ears as she pushed me against the door of the bathroom stall. Her eyes reminded me of my mom's. She was mentally scarred by whatever she saw in that house. I could tell that now. I shook my head.

"You're just like that Violet girl" She pushed me against the stall door with a loud bang. Why was she being so violent? I held onto the wall, trying to keep my balance. She looked at me with those crazy eyes. Maybe this whole school was insane. It had to be.

"I warned her that the devil could be beautiful" She whispered and tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at me, "He's after you too" and with that she was gone, walking out at a speed I couldn't imagine catching up with at the moment. I just sat down on the tile floor and took it all in. What the hell was she even talking about? I shook my head, burying my face in my hands. Maybe I should have stuck to being home schooled.


	2. Two

The final bell of the day rung, releasing me from this hell hole. Tomorrow was the Halloween dance. The days had flown by like crazy and I had little to no time to think about the events that had transpired with that crazy chick. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. Now Halloween was tomorrow, a Friday night, and the excitement was boiling up inside of me. Halloween was my favorite holiday.

I hated Christmas with a passion, despite the presents. It was so fucking happy and unrealistic. It was a holiday where we could fool ourselves into thinking that everything was just fine, while on Halloween we did the exact opposite. We turned ourselves into the freaks that we really are, we released our dark sides and we would scare the shit out of little kids with ghost stories. Oh the memories.

I had gotten my costume that previous weekend. I was going to be Kurt Cobain for Halloween and it was going to be the best thing ever. I couldn't help but smile as I walked out of class, throwing my backpack over my shoulder and meeting up with Kyle at the bus stop. We were kind of a thing now. He'd hold my hand and kiss me in public, so I guessed we were pretty official. Of course, I'd thought we were before then, but I was too scared to ask all over again only to get my hopes shot down, so I stayed quiet. It was a good solution to saving myself from heartbreak. Ignorance was most certainly bliss.

"Hey" Kyle smiled as he kissed my cheek before biting it gently. I scrunched my face and swatted him in the chest. I had a love/hate thing for him still going on. I had so many feelings I didn't know what to do with them. One minute I was hitting him because he made some stupid popping sound in my ear and the next we were making out. I guess we were like ten kinds of fucked up.

"Hey" I stuck my tongue out at him, which he gladly bit gently. I swatted him again and he gave me that stupid little smug grin. The damned bastard knew what he did to me and he enjoyed it. It made me want to punch his cute little face in.

"How are you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and popping my back, causing me to make these weird squeaking noises. He always did that and it always hurt like a bitch.

"In pain" I mumbled as he let go. I hit him in the chest for the third time in just the last three minutes and he laughed and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft and safe. The stupid asshole felt so perfect against my lips.

"Sorry" He pulled away with that stupid little grin. I put my hand up to hit him again but he caught my wrist and laced his fingers with mine before leading me to my bus. We stopped at the door, he gave me a quick kiss, biting my bottom lip and pulling as he did so and then went off to his bus. Jesus Christ. I hated his guts.

* * *

"What are you even supposed to be?" Kyle teased as we walked into the gym. They had really gone overboard, I realized and I loved it. How had I let myself miss out on this for so long? It made me kind of sad that this was my last year in high school.

"For the last time" I scoffed, "I am Kurt Cobain!" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. No one had gotten it, so I was in a pretty pissy mood. All these people were idiots for not realizing who I was dressed up as. The whole outfit was a dead fucking give away.

"Sorry" Kyle put his hands up defensively before a group of girls came over and started giving him hugs in their slutty suits. Of course that's what they were going to do. The only reason I hated Halloween was because for some reason 99 percent of the girl population thought that Halloween was an excuse to dress like a slut. I could practically see their panties when they bent down in the slightest. Whores.

"I'm gonna go get some punch" I mumbled, but it went unnoticed as he continued his conversation with the zombie cheerleader whore and the girl Jason whose shorts rode up so high, it gave her camel toe. How attractive was that?

I walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup, scooping some up and putting it in my cup. I took a sip before looking around the gym. The lights were flashing like strobe lights and there was fog everywhere. The music was upbeat though and everyone was jumping, though it looked amazing and beautiful with the lighting effects. My eyes locked on one boy who was just standing in the middle of the gym. His hair was blond from what I could tell. With each flick of light he seemed to get closer and closer. I blinked a few times and he was gone. What the hell?

"Hey." A voice said as I turned and I jumped a bit, letting out a loud scream, but no one heard me except for the boy who was standing in front of me. It was the boy who had been in the middle of the gym. I shook my head before realizing I got punch all over my shirt. Great.

"Hi" I mumbled and he handed me some paper towels. I put my now halfway empty cup down and then I patted my chest down with the paper towels. He was staring, I could feel it. My cheeks flushed scarlet as I looked up at him. His lips spread into a wide smile and oh my god. He had the cutest dimples ever.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He questioned and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, "Kurt Cobain or something?" My attitude changed quickly again and I grinned. I liked this guy.

"Yeah. Exactly" I smiled and finished cleaning myself up before throwing the paper towels away and grabbed a cookie. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. He followed and sat down beside me.

"So what's your name?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow at him as I nibbled on the cookie. I set it down in my lap and swallowed before brushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Cade" I shrugged and extended my hand out to him, "Yours?" He took my hand in his and it was slightly cold. I didn't mind it though. It actually felt kind of nice, welcoming even.

"Tate" He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. I looked over his attire and couldn't exactly guess what he was supposed to be. Now that I actually looked at him, I couldn't recall ever seeing his face in the school ever.

"Well, Tate, what the hell are you supposed to be?" I smiled and took another bite of my cookie as he scratched his head in thought. It was really cute, the way he did that. I wondered if I would ever see him again after this dance. I really did hope so. He didn't seem like a complete douche like Kyle who was on the dance floor, letting some blond slut in a maid's costume grind her non-existent ass on his probably non-existent cock.

"I'm a dead person" He shrugged and I looked him over again. He looked nothing close to dead. In fact, he looked pretty normal to me, but, of course, my idea of normal was pretty fucked.

"I'd say I see, but I don't" I looked down at my lap and his hand went over mine, causing me to look back up at him. He gave me that smile with those dimples showing and his eyes lighting up and I almost wanted to lean forward and kiss him. I blinked furiously before looking away. I had just met the guy for christ sakes!

"You will one day" His fingers found their way between mine and I managed to sneak another peak up at him before my eyes trailed back to Kyle who had two girls dancing on him now. Nice to know that I was so easily forgotten. The fucking asshole.

"Hey" He whispered in my ear comfortingly. A tear streamed down my cheek and he quickly wiped it away, lifting my chin up and looking me in the eyes. I sniffled and shook my head, looking back down. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to his chest. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to cry. He kissed my head and rocked me gently.

"He doesn't deserve a girl like you, Cade" He mumbled into my hair, "He deserves nothing, but a painful death. It'll be okay" He rubbed my back gently, "It'll all be over soon" I opened my eyes to look up at him and he was gone.


	3. Three

_**Warning. This chapter has sex in it. :p**_

* * *

"How was the dance?" My mom asked as I walked in. She looked nervous and I rolled my eyes. I had walked home from the school because I couldn't stand watching those sluts all over my date. To hell with Kyle. The whole walk home, I had been thinking of nothing but Tate. I wasn't sure if I had just imagined the whole thing or not, but it all had seemed pretty real to me.

"Oh just great" I said sarcastically as I slipped my jacket off and headed upstairs, into my room, and slammed the door behind me. She knew then that it was anything but great. I pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror and jumped in surprise when I saw Tate sitting on my bed.

"What the hell?" I turned to him and he grinned up at me. I wanted to grab my shirt off the floor, but he bent over the bed and picked it up, holding it in his hand in amusement.

"What are you? Some kind of sick pervert?" I yelled and his eyes widened as he stood up and covered my mouth with my hand, but I kept talking and talking, trying to wiggle free from him.

"Ssh" He frowned and brushed my hair back with his other hand. When I finally decided to just give up, he removed his hand. I had come to the conclusion that either a. I was crazy or b. he was crazy. Either way one of us was fucking insane.

"Get out" It was barely a whisper and a pout came onto Tate's face as I snatched my shirt from him and slipped it back on. I could see the window was open, from where I guessed he'd crawled in. How'd the sneaky little fuck even know where I lived?

"But-" Tate started.

"Out!" I tried to keep my voice level, but he jumped a bit in surprise. He knew he had crossed a line. I knew he had crossed a line. But some sick part of me wanted him to stay. Some dark part of me wanted him to be some kind of sick pervert. I imagined what it would but like if he tied me up, but I shook the thought away as quickly as it had came.

"Sorry" He mumbled and he looked like he was almost in tears. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I didn't want to hurt his feelings despite the fact that he had broken into my house and would have watched me undress if I had not acknowledged his presence in my room. I felt bad even though he was probably some creepy stalker considering the circumstances.

He walked over to the window and slipped out. I frowned and rushed to the window to see if he had landed okay, but he was nowhere to be seen. I bit my lip and looked over to where the Murder House was, the for sale sign still in the lawn. I caught sight of a striped shirt and blond hair walking in there and I could only guess it was Tate. Interesting.

"I'm going crazy" I mumbled to myself before closing my window and then drawing the curtains before stripping my shirt off again and then slipping my pants off. I put on some short shorts and a big t-shirt before climbing into bed under the warm covers. I closed my eyes and thought about Tate and his cute little dimples until I fell asleep.

* * *

I stood in front of the Murder House. My heart was thrumming in my chest as I looked at the massive landscape. The place was beautiful, I had to admit, but it gave off a dark force that I couldn't quite describe. This place…it was called the Murder House for a reason. My lip quivered as I walked forward. I had no control over my feet.

I wanted to back away. I wanted to run back home, but something seemed to be pushing me…or pulling me. I was wearing a low-cut navy blue and white striped shirt and a short skirt with bright white Converse shoes. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I owned clothes like this, in fact, I couldn't even remember walking over here. I just was suddenly here.

I was at the door now, my thoughts running wild as I reached to turn the door knob. The door opened with a loud creak and I walked inside, still unable to run, still unable to control myself. What the hell kind of shit was this? I looked around. The place was empty. Of course. Why had I been so afraid in the first place? My eyes scanned everywhere as I stepped farther inside. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind me. Ah shit. I jumped at the sound of the bang and turned around quickly. Someone was in here. I was gaining control of my body now and I rushed back to the door, trying to open it. Somehow it was locked on from the outside and it wouldn't open. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I ran towards where I hoped the kitchen was, I could see the back door and there was a gazebo was outside. My heart fluttered as I saw that the door was wide open. Yes. I was going to be free. I was going to be safe. A pitch black hand cupped my mouth, the other grabbing my waist as I suddenly was pulled into darkness mid-step. I tried to scream, but the hand was tight around my mouth. From the taste of it, I could tell it was rubber. What the hell?

"Ssh" This felt all too familiar suddenly as I felt the rubber hands slide down to grab my wrist, pinning them above my head. I let out a soft gasp as this thing, whatever it was, hiked me up to wrap my legs around it's waist. I could feel the rubber brush between my thighs and…why was I not wearing any underwear? This couldn't be real!

I heard a zipper go down and I blinked furiously, trying to see who my attacker was, but all I could see was black. My hands felt like they were bound above my head. I couldn't move as rubber hands ran up my thighs before brushing against my clit. Christ.

My mind couldn't be making up this kind of fucked up shit, I realized. This had to be real. I wanted to believe this wasn't, but I couldn't help it. It was all so vivid. I could hear whatever the thing was, let's just call him rubber man, breathing hard in my ear and then suddenly he was inside of me, but it didn't feel like rubber at all now. It felt like hot flesh. Human flesh.

I let out a small moan as he pumped slow and gentle, as if knowing this was my first time. I closed my eyes, though it didn't make much difference as ecstasy overwhelmed me with each thrust. My toes curled and I leaned my head back against the wall. I could move my hands now suddenly, but I was in too much pleasure to push him. I reached to cup his face, but came up with rubber against my palms. No. I wanted to feel him against my fingertips, whoever he was. This was so passionate and I ached for it.

My fingers went to the back of his head, where I finally found a zipper and pulled it off. I reveled in the realization that it was Tate in this suit, pumping into me. His blond hair was a mess because of the mask and his face was contorted into one of pure bliss. My hands grasped his shoulders as he rammed into me harder, angling upward toward my g-spot.

"Mm right there" I groaned, my chest bouncing with each thrust. I moved my hands from his shoulders and into his messy blond hair, pulling, arching myself into him. He kept pounding me against the wall, his thrusts becoming relentless. This was heaven.

"Ah…I'm almost there" He moaned softly in my ear. Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I was in my room. It had all been a dream. What the fucking hell? I looked to my alarm clock. It was 3 in the fucking morning, but at least I didn't have school. Thank the lord for Saturdays. I shook my head and pulled the covers over my head. I would think about what the hell the dream meant tomorrow or well later today.


End file.
